


A new guard

by themerrymutants



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her first guard in a rather unfortunate accident while exploring Earth Serpentine is assigned a new guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new guard

“Serpentine!” The call was sharp and shrill and just on the other side of the door. The gem almost groaned. It wasn’t her fault she’d lost her Ruby! How was she supposed to know that their new colony was so dangerous? She missed her former guard. It was nice to have someone to talk to, to listen to her ramblings. Her Ruby enjoyed the adventure as much as she had. She’d been told as much by the Ruby herself.

She dragged herself away from the work she’d thrown herself into to answer the call of her superior. With a soft sigh she went over to the access panel putting in the access code to let the other gem in.

“By the Diamonds it’s a mess in here,” the Howlite tutted motioning to the walls covered top to bottom in multiple stacks of multiple volumes worth of information.

“It’s quite organized really. My Ru-I’d had help with it,” she said with a quick, half-hearted, salute. "Plus it's all rather important! I've got records of everything I've seen and-"

“Enough. I’ve gotten you a new guard. _Try_ not to get them too damaged on your excursions,” Howlite said before stepping aside to reveal…an overly tall pearl? “This is Tanzanite. He’ll be your guard from now on.”

Serpentine, admittedly, stared at the gem far longer than she should have, she'd never seen a male gem before much less one that looked almost like a really tall Pearl, though politeness had never been her strong suit. No…that honor had gone to her Ruby.

“He’s already been debriefed on his duties as we expect from him. What else needs to be done is up to you.” And with that she was gone.

“Did you know that Ee-ar-th has these weird rocks that have little life forms preserved in them?” she blurted instead of the ‘hello’ she’d meant to say. “There’s some that are really big. And others that are really small. I managed to convince Howlite to let me keep a few…. You want to see them?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tanzanite belongs to a friend of mine over on tumblr. While, this variation of Serpentine anyway, is mine.


End file.
